candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Benny
Not to be confused with the Rabbit in the 83rd episode Wonky Wonderland. is a character in Candy Crush Saga. He is an easter bunny that first appears in the 6th episode, Easter Bunny Hills. Before introducing level 66, he appears to be trapped in chocolate. After completing level 80, Tiffi removes Benny from the ground with some bubblegum, and his hairs stick up with happiness. Benny appears again in the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise, among with other characters. He also appears in the 56th episode, Candy Calaboose. Before introducing level 816, his plant is withering. After completing level 830, Tiffi uses a candy bomb to blow up the roof of the prison cell, causing the sunlight to enter and revive his plant. Benny also makes a cameo appearance in Twilight Egg, the Dreamworld counterpart of Easter Bunny Hills. There is no story that involves him but he appears in the background, albeit with a dreamy palette-swap. He is also seen wearing a mask, hat, and cape and swinging by a rope. In Charming Carnival, he pops out from Franky's hat to grab his carrot. In Twilight Tulips, he pops out from a tulip. He also introduces the candy order levels on web version from level 126, both Reality and Dreamworld. Future apperances He will appear on Episode 97 when they are playing soccer. Trivia *Benny is one of the few characters of Candy Crush Saga that have got a link to holidays: the others are Gingerbread Woman, Nutcracker, and Caramella (He has got a link to Easter, Gingerbread Woman and Nutcracker to Christmas, and Caramella to Halloween). *The way how the Easter Bunny grabs the carrot is a reference to Farm Heroes Saga, as some of the levels, which involves the player having to collect carrots will have Rob the rabbit stealing the carrots to increase the difficulty of the level. *He is the mascot that appears the most in Candy Crush Saga. *In Candy Calaboose, he replaces Mr. Raccoon, the original minor character of that episode. With that replacement, he becomes the first character to have two different problems in all his appearances. *He stole Franky's hat in the A Magic Trick weekend event. The clues left are: A carrot from Farm Heroes Saga, a dotted egg, and some brown fur. Gallery Reality= I am stuck in chocolate. Please help me!.png|Easter Bunny Hills (before story) I am off the chocolate.png|Easter Bunny Hills (after story) Thank you for helping me.png|Easter Bunny Hills (after story) Sweetsurprise-ep15.png|Sweet Surprise (after story) Candycala.jpg|Candy Calaboose (before story) New Candy calaboose ending.png|Candy Calaboose (after story) Candy Calaboose-bg before Animating.gif|Candy Calaboose before story animation Candy Calaboose-bg after Animating.gif|Candy Calaboose after story animation |-| Dreamworld= Easter Bunny Dreamworld.png|Twilight Egg Twilight Eggs-bg Animating.gif|Twilight Egg (animation) Easter Bunny in Charming Carnival.png|Charming Carnival Charming Carnival-bg Animating.gif|Charming Carnival (animation) Flowery.png|Twilight Tulips Twilight Tulips-bg Animating.gif|Twilight Tulips (animation) |-| Icons= Episode 6 character before.png|Character on map (before episode) Episode 6 character after.png|Character on map (after episode) Candycalaboose.png|Character seen on Candy Calaboose episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Orders intro.PNG|Candy order level intro Candy crush saga easter 1.jpg|Benny in a festive image Free gold.png|Benny with tips for the gold bars Spring sale.png|Benny with spring sale event IMG 2339.png|Benny in "Help people in need" screen |-| A Magic Trick= Screenshot 2015-10-12-13-16-25.png|"Are there more carrots?" |-| CCS Tv ad= Some of the characters in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Benny in the CCS Tv ad Category:Males Category:Main characters